villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Xehanort
'Master Xehanort '''is the primary antagonist of the video game, ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and is the overarching antagonist of the entire series. A brilliant tactician, Xehanort is a major player in the Disney Villains Wars as well as a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War Disney Villains War 2 Master Xehanort was Facilier and Narissa's partner during the Disney Villains War, but was unable to do anything in the 2D universe due to having his own matters to attend to. However, he did advise Facilier to attack Hades when the time was right and also to watch for Queen Narissa through a magic screen. He also briefly battled against Syndrome, who wanted to steal his keyblade, but was thrown into a jet engine by a dark tornado. When the second war began, the Master Control Program was alerted to Master Xehanort's threat to his plans, and ordered Commander Sark to eliminate him, which he succeded in that mission. Unfortunately, Sark neglected to realize that when his Heartless Goon obliterated Master Xehanort, it only split him into his younger counterparts: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas, Leader of Organization XIII. The old keybearer still lived on though as a spirit, guiding his counterparts towards their goals of freeing Lord Chernabog through the asembling of the 13 hearts of darkness and setting them off against Ansem's manipulated group of disney villains. However, Xemnas proved to be a useless failure to Xehanort, and he sent Ansem to kill him off once and for all in order for them to be reunited. The plan worked, and not only did Xehanort eventually return to his old self, but he also managed to recruit Ursula and Vanitas for his own plans involving the Great War and Ultimate Evil. Later on, Xehanort resurrected his servant, Braig, and revived the soul of Riku to serve him once more under threat of his friends' demise. Eventually, the time came for Emperor Zurg and the Mad Doctor to attack each other's forces, but the Master interfered in their war by arriving unexpectedly, summoning the Carnotaurs to kill Hopper while he dealt with Count Dooku in a near-evenly matched battle. Once Dooku was forced to retreat, Xehanort ascended to the top of the Keyblade Mountain where he was about to use his vast power to send him across the dimensions and free his master from imprisonment. He was however confronted by a vengeful Emperor Zurg and Doctor XXX, forcing the old keyblade wielder to confront them both in an epic final battle. The battle ended with Zurg getting consumed by Xehanort's darkness and sent back to the 2-D realm, Mad Doc getting reduced to a mere Beetleworx skeleton and regretting his failures of the past, and Master Xehanort himself disappearing once more into bright sparkles as he ascended to a new higher plane of existence... Disney Villains War 3 in Disney Villains War.]] With the beginning of the Third War, Master Xehanort's fate was revealed. As it turns out, he merely traveled to the 2-D universe, transforming himself into an uber-powerful doppleganger of his hand-drawn counterpart: the Archmage. The reason for this change was that he wanted to prepare the real Archmage for succeeding him as the leader of the Dark Seekers in the hand-drawn realm, transforming himself into a form to show him what he will become once he gains the real Artifacts of Power. But first, he had to revive the real Archmage from the Underworld and slay Narissa in the process. Afterwards, Xehanort told the Archmage on who he was and what their mission was now, summoning Ursula to their side as the first part of the second step of the plan... Disney vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney vs Anime Villains War Animated vs Video Game Villains War Non Disney Villains Tournament Coming to Help Master Xehanort, a Grandmaster of Darkness, discovers Pitch Black, distraught after falling to the Mysterious Stranger. He convinces Pitch Black to turn his defeat into a new victory, in order to forge him into the perfect agent of darkness. He then has his ally summon the Dark Ace, the one man who might be able to unleash the Great Evil unto the world. Along with securing the Dark Ace's loyalties, Xehanort presents to Dark Ace a bodyguard: the psychotic Bloody Mary. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Villains with power wire Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:The True Organization XIII Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Master Xehanort Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sorcerer Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Warlock Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Pitch Dark Allaince from Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:The Lich King's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Master Xehanort's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Leonard Nimoy Category:Villains Battles Category:Vs Pete Category:Christopher Lloyd